


Grey Medical Gown

by Tukik_biru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo loves his mother TM, Everybody Lives, Gen, Mpreg, No pairing - Freeform, The baby is the gift of the Force, and also his baby TM, birth scene, parthenogenesis, so I give him a baby for him to love unconditionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukik_biru/pseuds/Tukik_biru
Summary: Ben Solo may be the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, the former Master of the Knights of Ren, and the former son of the darkness above the name of Kylo Ren. Despite of his former rank, he loves being pregnant. Talking to his baby, felt the kick and all. Afterall, the baby was the gift of the Force.But when the day comes, there he was, wearing a grey medical gown his mother insisted him to wear while waiting for the right time to push the babe out.... ok this is a very bad summary, I'm sorry.
Kudos: 11





	Grey Medical Gown

I sighed as I remember about Mum insisted me to wear this grey medical gown as my contraction felt sharper and comes more and more frequently since the dawn. I swear I’m wearing this medical gown for my mother. It’s just not very me to wear things like this, despite I’m so close into the labor. So damn close to push the babe out of my belly.

I was walking from the outside to open the window on the guest room which cannot be open from the inside. Then the contraction hit me again, even stronger this time. I was leaning on the wall as the muscles around my abdomen became thighten. I cupped the end of my swollen belly to try to bear the pain.

_Calm down, Ben. You’ve got this_ , I whispered to myself as I gritted my teeth.

I immediately release the breath I didn’t know I was holding. The child inside of me started to kick, as if it sensed my distress and telling me it’s going to be alright. “I know, Baby. I can’t wait to see you. It’s just the contractions started to become real a pain. I can’t concentrate enough to use the Force to make it less painful.”

I felt my back was screaming in pain, so I asked the baby, “Should we go to my bed?” I waited for my baby to respond. A second later I felt a kick of agreement, “Yeah, okay. Let’s get myself there, then.”

I started walking to my bedroom. It was just about 5 steps until I heard a sound, most likely something similar to leaked-water dropping, but I strangely think it came from where I was standing. Then I took a step back, just to see a puddle of murky(-ish) water on the floor. I stared in horror as I realized what was going to happen.

I gulped my anxiety away and a second later, I can’t help but scream desperately, at the top of my lungs. “MUUUMM!!!”

“What is it, Ben?” She came to me, running from the outside and leaving whatever she was doing—probably talking to the other Resistance pilots about the brand new x-wings she planned to buy for them.

“Mum!” I saw my mother and shrieked in panic, my entire body was shaking. I clearly lose control of myself. I felt kicks on my abdomen, the kicks were strong, I can tell my baby was sensing my extreme distress. I cupped a hand on my abdomen, tried to calm it down. I can’t really think, let alone to concentrate on what my Mum was saying to me. All I can think is the child on my womb. I was afraid if anything turned wrong and it could harm the baby. I can’t picture myself losing it. I can’t. I can’t lose the most important thing in my life.

The next thing I knew is that I was sitting in the medbay, somehow I was placed in the biggest bed on medbay. Rey was sitting beside me, holding my hand and being absolutely supportive. But I can’t find my Mum anywhere, I really need her to be on my side and she promised me that she will.

Then I saw my Dad staring at me, he walked to come closer to me. “It’s okay, kid. It’s going to be alright.” He smiled softly.

I was going to open my mouth to reply him, but a contraction hit me like a truck. I yelped in surprise, tried to grasp anything around me with my free hand. I’m afraid I could broke Rey’s hand if I grasp the one she held. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

“I want my mother!” I don’t even know how desperately I sounded right now. I really need my Mum. She was the only one who can make me feel at ease and I don’t like being in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to put your thoughts about this story. Your comments will be appreciated!


End file.
